Better Off Bread/Gallery
Images from the episode Better Off Bread. Note: All images are put in order. BoffB.png|The radio. Better Off Bread.jpg|Splendid baking bread! BoffB1.png|"Now I just need to wait a couple of minutes." BoffB2.png|Giggles is having fun. Giggleshappili.jpg|Giggles before the trouble. BoffB3.png|Giggles falls down. Better Off Bread 1.PNG|Did Giggles even know that this flower field was on a cliff? BoffB4.png|"A few more minutes." Better Off Bread 2.PNG|"Is that someone falling to their death that I hear?" BoffB5.png|"I'm going to save you!" Better Off Bread 3.PNG|Mouth goof. BoffB6.png|Super speed! BoffB7.png|"AAAH! Help!" BoffB8.png|Wow. That cliff is really high. BoffB9.png|Splendid will save her! BoffB10.png|Splendid breaks Giggles' back. Better Off Bread 4.PNG|Maybe this is why you should catch a falling victim with both hands. Better Off Bread 5.PNG|More trouble? BoffB11.png|I don't think Giggles is happy now. BoffB12.png|Poor animals. Better Off Bread 6.PNG|...Where's the water...? BoffB13.png|Splendid must come as fast as possible! BoffB14.png|He uses his super speed. BoffB15.png|Giggles' injury. BoffB16.png|Yeah. Not happy. BoffB17.png|Oil is very dangerous! BoffB18.png|"Okay, I'm here." BoffB19.png|"What's next?" BoffB20.png|"I got an idea!" BoffB21.png|So bright! That isn't safe.png|Splendid, I'm not an engineer, but that doesn't look safe. BoffB22.png|Just perfect, Splendid. Just perfect. BoffB23.png|"No! Another scream!" BoffB24.png|It's your job, Splendid. Better Off Bread 7.PNG|"*sighs*" BoffB25.png|"I need to go! As fast as possible!" BoffB26.png|Uh-oh. Better Off Bread 8.PNG|Before. Crispy Seals.png|Middle. Better Off Bread 9.PNG|After. Toothypointing.png|"HEEEEELP! THERE'S A METEOR COMING!!!" MetorEarly.png|Dang, that thing's going to kill everyone! BoffB27.png|Toothy continues screaming. BoffB28.png|"What?" BoffB29.png|"Who was that?" BoffB30.png|"It's just another day at work for me." BoffB31.png|The meteorite is coming closer! BoffB32.png|"Faster! Much faster!" BoffB33.png|Injured Giggles. BoffB34.png|"This speed is too fast for-" Famiar.png|"EEEERGH!!!" Hurtgiggles.jpg|This is what happens to your face when you fly too fast. BoffB35.png|The meteorite vs. Splendid. BoffB36.png|Ka-boom! Death: Giggles Better Off Bread 10.PNG|"Wow... so shiny!" BoffB37.png|"Yay! We're saved!" BoffB38.png|Heroic Splendid. BoffB39.png|Everything's fine. But not for Giggles. BoffB40.png|"My work here is done." BoffB41.png|Splendid flying away. BoffB42.png|"Thank you, bye-bye!" BoffB43.png|A piece of the meteorite fell down. BoffB44.png|"What? What's that?" BoffB45.png|Toothy looks in the sky. BoffB46.png|"I wonder what that is." Better_Off_Bread_Toothy.png|Right in the face! OOH that's got to hurt.png|Told you about the thing some time ago! Death: Toothy Deathtoothy.jpg|Dead Giggles, dead Toothy, and a meteorite shower. BoffB49.png|"Oh, yes, my delicious bread is ready!" BoffB50.png|Splendid's bread is burned. BoffB51.png|"Oh, no! Is my bread burned?!" Better_Off_Bread_No!.png|"NOOOOOOOOOO!" BoffB52.png|Splendid screams very loud. BoffB53.png|"I must do something!" BoffB54.png|"And I know exactly what to do!" BoffB55.png|Maybe it's better to just bake another one, Splendid? BoffB56.png|"Let's do it!" BoffB57.png|Really, what's he going to do? All this for bread.png|All this for bread? BoffB58.png|The Earth has started rotating backwards. Man, still.png|Still, all this for bread? BoffB59.png|The big meteorite that approached Earth. BoffB60.png|It just flies away. BoffB61.png|"Faster!" BoffB62.png|The animals that were burned. BoffB63.png|They're healthy again. BoffB64.png|"Much faster!" BoffB65.png|Time goes in reverse. BoffB66.png|Giggles is having fun again. BoffB67.png|Splendid worries only about his bread. BoffB68.png|"Is it okay?" BoffB69.png|"Yes, the bread's okay." BoffB70.png|"Oh no! The screams again!" BoffB71.png|"I won't fall for it this time." BoffB72.png|"I don't hear anything." Death: Giggles BoffB73.png|"Because the radio is very loud." BoffB74.png|The ending. Miscellaneous 101we6.gif|Splendid didn't see anything. (Cue Madagascar joke). Category:Image Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:JPG